<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm by Bee_Boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490353">Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy/pseuds/Bee_Boy'>Bee_Boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, M/M, Musical References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:46:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy/pseuds/Bee_Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty listens to something different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little ficlet! I've been meaning to write some zimbits with like my experiences baking since I got into it(I love flour, but also hate it to death and jam making can suck it). Instead I decided to write a cute little ficlet about Bitty listening to Waitress bc mood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He walks into the kitchen hearing a similar voice humming along to a song, normally it's some random pop song or Beyonce, but this time there's mroe of a southern drawl to the music.</p><p>"Hmm hmm sugar, butter, flour." Bitty hums along with the song.</p><p>Jack decides not to disturb Bitty just yet, watches him move along to the music a bit. It's so, soft, softer than Bitty's normal sing-a-long-baking. The sun rising in to the windows making the kitchen light with a soft glow. It really makes Jack feel homey, like this is what he was supposed to have all this time. He forgets that he's even there in person until Bitty nearly drops his dough.</p><p>"Jack! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't sneak up on a boy like that!"</p><p>"Sorry bud, you were just so warm I couldn't help but watch."</p><p>"Warm?" Bitty makes an amused scoffing, questioning noise.</p><p>"Yeah, warm, like home."</p><p>"Mr. Zimmerman there is nothing warm about your home."</p><p>"Mmm, I don't think so," Jack pulls Bitty into a hug. "You're rather warm Bits."</p><p>Bitty makes a scandalized noise "You big sap!"</p><p>Jack laughs and rests his chin onto of Bitty's head. "So what're you listening to? It sounds too country for your liking."</p><p>"I may enjoy pop, but I'm still from the south you know." Bitty counters. "But it isn't country, it's show tunes. I was listening to the Waitress sound track. Nursey showed it to me, I kinda relate to the lead in the musical a bit."</p><p>"Hmm, we should watch it together. I like the soundtrack, it's warm like you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>